Ces cicatrices
by IRADl
Summary: Ces cicatrices sur son corps ne sont que des fragments de leur histoire. OS.


**Note :** l'idée n'est pas de moi, elle était suggérée par un post sur tumblr qui parlait d'un tatouage qu'aurait fait/pu faire Thor en l'honneur de Loki ( tapez _Loki RIP_ tattoo dans votre moteur de recherche pour voir de quoi je parle ). Elle m'a plu et j'ai voulu la mettre en mots. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et Disney.

* * *

 _Ces cicatrices_

* * *

Ces cicatrices sur son corps ne sont que des fragments de leur histoire.

Il sourit lorsque d'une main distraite il effleure la blessure sur son abdomen juste au-dessus du nombril. Un petit cercle pâle se détache du teint doré de sa peau divine. Ces petites pièces de bronze dont il s'est servi sur Midgard suffiraient à le cacher. La blessure n'a pas causé beaucoup plus qu'un profond agacement, comme une piqûre de moustique, indolore sur le coup, mais qui gratte pendant des heures.

Moustique, c'était tout à fait le genre de qualificatif dont il affublait Loki durant leur enfance, toujours à lui tourner autour et à faire des remarques embarrassantes que personne n'avait envie d'écouter.

 _( Non, Loki, je ne me suis jamais admiré en train de danser devant le miroir ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu inventes tout un tas d'histoires ?! )_

Le serpent vert, superbe avec ses anneaux dorés s'était enroulé autour de son bras tandis que Thor se promenait dans les jardins du palais, puis avait redressé sa petite tête triangulaire. Une seconde, ce regard lui avait dit quelque chose. Une seconde seulement parce que Thor n'était pas fou. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître un serpent, c'était stupide.

Ses doigts prudents et pourtant impatients avaient chatouillé les écailles brillantes du reptile calme, mais son bras avait pesé lourd tout à coup. Un poignard plus effilé que grand était apparu au bout d'une main – et depuis quand les serpents ont-ils des mains ? – et s'était enfoncé dans sa peau comme dans du beurre. Il avait hoqueté de surprise, puis avait hurlé quand son petit frère avait retrouvé sa forme initiale.

Loki avait fui dans les couloirs du château, pris d'un rire maniaque, le couteau brandi au-dessus de sa tête et avait crié, Thor s'en souvient comme si c'était hier : _ça c'est pour l'autre jour !_

Mais quel jour ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que son petit frère, encore enfant, ait décidé de se moquer si vilement de lui ? Loki savait à quel point Thor pouvait aimer les serpents.

Thor l'avait coursé dans tout le palais jusqu'à ce qu'ils bousculent leur mère.

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, ce jour là, mais la lame avait tout de même laissé une petite blessure dans laquelle Loki s'était amusé à donner des coups.

 _( Loki ! Sale traître ! Ouch – Loki, si je t'attrape je te jure que quand j'aurais fini de te taper dessus ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra plus ! )_

La dernière cicatrice en date, à quelques centimètres sur la gauche, s'étire comme une large grimace. Il avait retiré le couteau d'un geste bref, n'avait rien senti de plus qu'un picotement dans sa chair, mais la plaie dans son cœur s'était rouverte, plus béante que jamais.

Il fronce les sourcils, sa main traçant la ligne disgracieuse que Loki a laissé sur son corps à New-York, puis la balaie d'un revers de la main comme il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier cette parenthèse de leur histoire.

Il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs à la recherche d'une petite cicatrice que la maladresse – ce n'était que de la maladresse, n'est-ce pas ? – de son petit frère a laissé. La pointe d'une lance avait percé son cuir chevelu. Il peut encore sentir les petits filets poisseux de son sang dégringoler le long de sa nuque jusque sur ses épaules et dans son dos. L'horreur qui s'était lue sur le visage de Loki était délectable.

Les blessures accidentelles sont plus nombreuses. Il dessine les contours de ses côtes et de sa chaire lézardée. Une énième tentative qui a mal tourné.

 _( Ne bouge pas, il ne faut surtout pas que tu bouges, sinon tu vas tout gâcher !_

 _Loki …_

 _Il faut pas que tu bouges je t'ai dit._

 _Mais c'est pas dangereux ?_

 _Si tu ne bouges pas, non, ce n'est pas dangereux. )_

Thor n'avait pas bougé et pourtant le sort qu'avait lancé Loki ce jour-là avait bien calciné toute la peau de sa cage thoracique.

Leur histoire a laissé des traces et il y en a certaines qu'il chérit plus que d'autres. Celle-ci, celle qu'il portera à tout jamais sur son bras en l'honneur de son petit frère décédé, jamais il ne la regrettera.

Il s'enfonce profondément dans le cuir du fauteuil, tend son bras droit au tatoueur qui le regarde d'un air aussi effrayé que fasciné.

Il n'est pas de Midgard lui non plus – Thor reconnaîtrait un elfe entre mille espèces, aussi réussi son masque soit-il. Les techniques qu'il emploie sont anciennes et ont même été reprises par les Vikings qui les ont si longtemps vénérés lui et son frère et leur père avant eux et tous les dieux d'Asgard. Une simple aiguille casserait avant même d'avoir transpercé sa peau.

Il souffle et fait le vide dans sa tête pour se détendre.

– Vous en êtes certain, vous ne le regretterez pas ? demande le tatoueur.

Il avait tiré une drôle de tête lorsque Thor, en entrant dans cette petite boutique qui ne payait pas de mine, avait annoncé ce pourquoi il était venu. Parce que Thor n'était pas venu les mains vides. Il avait apporté avec lui un joli dessin qu'il avait choisi entre plusieurs dizaines de croquis tous réalisés par ses soins.

Le tatouage ne semblait pas vraiment emballer le tatoueur. Mais leur histoire l'avait très certainement convaincu. Ça ne pouvait qu'être cela et pas le fait qu'il était difficile de dire non à quelqu'un qui pouvait arracher la porte de votre boutique rien qu'en l'ouvrant.

– Non, non. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Le tatoueur hausse les épaules et se penche sur son bras. Thor sent les premières piqûres et se tend sous la pointe de l'aiguille. Il respire plus fort. Il n'a jamais aimé les pointes tranchantes et a toujours réussi dans sa jeunesse à échapper aux tatouages cérémoniels, contrairement à son frère qui les a arborés avec fierté. Mais aujourd'hui il accepte car c'est quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important qu'il représente par ce simple geste.

Il parvient même à esquisser un sourire, quoique crispé, lorsqu'il sent sa peau craquer.

.

– Je t'ai vu mourir. Je t'ai pleuré.

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ressent. Du soulagement, mais peut-être aussi de la peine.

C'est sans doute quelque chose que Loki n'a même pas envisagé. Il n'a jamais compris à quel point Thor tenait à lui et peut-être qu'il n'a jamais su le lui montrer, que c'est un peu de sa faute aussi.

La douleur est toujours là, coincée dans sa poitrine comme une pierre qu'il aurait avalée de travers et qui descendrait dans son œsophage jusque dans son estomac. Il déglutit, mais elle reste coincée, là, entre sa trachée et son cœur et il ne s'en libère pas. Il doit lui faire comprendre comme il compte pour lui. Il remonte alors le manche de sa veste et de son pull et dévoile son avant-bras aux yeux ébahis de Loki qui lui retourne un regard mitigé entre surprise et effroi.

Son frère se fend d'une grimace.

– Je suis ... flatté ?

Loki n'était pas censé vivre, ni même le voir alors Thor n'a aucun regret. Il aime toujours autant ces sept lettres qui marquent sa peau.

 _Loki_

 _R.I.P._

Elles sont à l'image de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouve pour son casse pied de petit frère.


End file.
